How to train your- Ninjago interupted!
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! What if dragons weren't the only Apex predator in the world? What if they once had a rival? What if a wish brought them back to duke it out? Beware Berk, the ONI are coming!


**How to train your- Ninjago interrupted!**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Welcome to berk, where once was filled with strife as dragon attacked human and vice-versa is now...a place filled with strife as humans and dragons tried to co-exist in harmony...

In another universe a bunch of brave motley teenage vikings would struggle first and foremost with social problems involving their scaly friends before tackling bigger and bigger issues and enemies...

This was not that universe...

...

The eldritch abomination known as Slenderman just shook his head as he stood outside the very unpleasant(and kinda boring) would-be antagonist Mildew's house. **"Okay, I get it. You need to start out with a 'tutorial' level villain at the start the series...but come on! You have to him sense at least! I mean I could get it if he was a semi-respectable citizen that people would kinda listen to...but clearly he's a very disliked hermit! Why, just WHY would people listen to someone who they dislike and find annoying? I'd sorta understand if he'd been just a one-shot villain...but then that whole 'up-swing' in competence that comes out of nowhere? What, just what?! Seriously, explain to me why that makes sense?!"**

He turns to the reader, **"No, seriously. Explain to me how that makes sense! I'd love to know!"** He shakes his head, **"Okay, rant over. Time to have some fun!"**

He then tosses the Teapot of Tyrahn through Mildew's window before hearing Mildew's satisfied cry of pain as it hit him on the head.

Mildew grumbled, "Who threw that!?" He snarled as he lifted the pot up...then saw it was golden! "Well, well. What have we here? This will fetch a pretty penny at market." Mused Mildew as he rubbed some of the grime off-

 **FWOOM!**

Mildew and his sheep gasped and jumped away as a strange four-armed entity with a wispy tail popped out in a puff of smoke. "Hail master, I am Nadakhan! Jinn of the lamp! I grant you three wishes! Anything your heart desires! Save for Love, death of another, more wishes...and changing the past?"

Nadakhan frowned at that last one confused, "I don't remember that being a limitation before...

...

Slenderman turned from watching through the window and to the reader , **"To be fair they did the 'change the past so our adventure never happened' plot device better then most...but I just want to go a different direction here."** He(somehow) winks at them and then turns back to the action-

...

Nadakhan shook off his confusion and turned back to is 'master', who's greed and hatred of all things dragons had already overcome his fear was asking for his first wish-

"I wish that something would take care of those dragons for good!" He barked angrily.

Nadakhan chuckled, "Your wish is your's to keep!" He shouted amused.

...

Far away in a distant land...

 **CRACK!**

 **I LIVE!**

Shouts an ancient entity of darkness as slowly but Shirley he was raised from the underworld...

...

"Well?! Why am I not seeing some dragons dead!?" Snaped Mildew impatiently.

"He'll be here soon enough, be patient-

"PATIENT!? BAH! Nuts to you! I wish I could just wallop them myself!"

Nadakhan laughed, "Your wish is your's to keep!"

Mildew smiled satisfied as his body grew in muscle mass...he flexed them-

 **GAH!**

And then screamed in pain as his body wracked in agony! "Oh, my!" Shouted Nadakhan in mock concern, "It seems altering your body to your specifications is also causing you great pain!" He laughed, "I'd choose your next wish wisely...perhapse...just wishing it all away?" He suggested cheekily.

"I wish it all away!" Screamed Mildew and pain!

And just like that...he was gone...banished to the Teapot...

Nadakhan laughed as he poofed away to make more mischief...

Slenderman laughed to, **"And now things get interesting..."**

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
